


Road Trip

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-Chosen.





	Road Trip

Xander tapped is hand of the steering wheel of his car to Iggy Pop's "Lust for Life." Traffic jams in L.A. made his trip a little longer. Thankfully, traffic was crawling instead of standing still, but he wasn't in a hurry. 

Once he hit open road, he kept telling himself that driving the speed limit was required because legally he shouldn't be driving. Hell, he'd broke into a military training camp and stolen a bazooka to defeat the Judge, what was a little traffic violation. His foot floored the gas peddle. The cacti swam past him on the road to Mexico. 

_Welcome to Mexico_ , the sign read.


End file.
